Beady Long Legs
Beady Long Legs is an enemy in the Pikmin games. It first appears as a miniboss in Pikmin 1, where it is found in The Forest Navel (in which it protects the Guard Satellite ship part), and again in The Final Trial in Challenge Mode. This spindly beast reappears in Pikmin 2 as a far more common miniboss, and with much less health. The only attack it has is stomping around, but its large feet make this more dangerous than it sounds. When defeated, it crumbles into dust that disintegrates after its belongings explode from its orbular torso. In Pikmin 2, one appears in sublevel 5 of the Citadel of Spiders, where it drops a key which unlocks challenge mode, one on Sublevel 14 of the Hole of Heroes, one in the Twilight Garden in Challenge Mode, and one that can be found in front of the landing site in the Perplexing Pool after day 31. Killing it here yields about twenty small pellets. the subliminal message There are rumors involving subliminal messages and Beady Long Legs.Supposedly,if one looks at Beady Long Legs' body at certain angels,there will be two faded images of what appears to be two deformed,ominous looking faces.Many claim that one of the faces looks highly similar to the face on the cover of the movie,"One missed Call".This glitch can be more clearly seen in Pikmin 2 than in Pikmin 1,since Beady Long Legs moves slower. Glitch In Pikmin 1, there is a rare and dangerous glitch that causes it to leave its arena. This glitch is most likely to happen when you leave the arena without killing it. Pikmin and/or Olimar have to be left at the gate to the small arena. The creature will then try to attack these, possibly leaving the arena. Once outside of the barriers, it will continue to pursue you. If you now run to the island where the Libra is, the enemy may fall into the abyss bellow, causing the game to crash (the game will also crash if you do not kill it after it leaves the arena after a certain amount of time). This glitch can basically happen with any boss that is fought in an arena. If one wishes to attempt this glitch,the best place to do it without receiving any consequences is the final trial in challenge mode.Go to the arena in the back of the level and try this glitch on the beady long legs in the arena. How to Kill Pikmin The best method to defeat this monster is to wait until it lowers its body and quickly toss Pikmin onto it, then calling them back before it shakes them off. Three to seven Yellow Pikmin are ideal since they can be thrown higher. A smaller group of Pikmin is usually better than an entire army because it reduces the group's overall size as a target. If the player wants more of a challenge in fighting the Beady Long Legs, it is possible to defeat it by throwing Purple Pikmin at its knees. This is also achievable with a larger number of any Pikmin, but much more time-consuming. Captains Even when petrified, its body is suspended too high for captains to reach. Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category: Bosses Category: Pikmin 1 enemies